Óxido
by Beledien
Summary: Tauriel aprenderá lecciones importantes de un visitante a Mirkwood. Este fic participa en el reto 7# Desmarysurizando a Tauriel, reto del mes de Marzo del foro El Poney Pisador.


**Nota**: es necesario y muy importante decir que los personajes, lugares y nombres son creación del profesor Tolkien, excepto Tauriel, que es culpa de Peter Jackson. Este fanfic es una historia AU, lo que quiere decir que nunca ocurrió ni en los libros ni el las adaptaciones cinematográficas. Esta historia participa en el _reto 7# Desmarysurizando a Tauriel, reto del mes de Marzo del foro El Poney Pisador_.

**Óxido.**

Como pocas veces en Mirkwood había un revuelo. La llegada de Lord Elrond no pasó desapercibida y aunque el medio elfo no esperaba un gran recibimiento, su llegada al bosque causaba revuelo entres sus habitantes.

Los elfos de Mirkwood se alegraron y varios sintieron curiosidad por conocer al señor de Rivendel al otro lado de las montañas Nubladas. Con la comitiva asomaban sus cabezas desde los árboles desde donde intentaban ver al descendiente directo de Lúthien. Legolas y varios guardias escoltaban a los elfos de Imladris.

Una vez que Peredhil llegara a las puertas de la fortaleza de Thranduil las cosas parecieron calmarse, porque las puertas se cerraron y dentro una cálida bienvenida les aguardaba.

—Feliz encuentro Elrond –saludó Thranduil con una sonrisa, aunque le extrañaba que fuese Legolas el que condujera a los invitados, y no la capitana de la guardia.

—Feliz encuentro también Thranduil Oropherion, hace tantos milenios que no nos veíamos. Tenemos muchas cosas de que platicar y me temo que mi visita será corta.

—Espero que no tanto como para no aceptar un banquete de bienvenida. Legolas me gustaría pedirte que condujeras a lo invitados al salón del banquete.

—Por supuesto padre –respondió Legolas —. Por favor, es por este camino.

El banquete fue como acostumbraban los elfos silvanos, con mucha comida y música. Thranduil no escatimó en el vino y pronto la comida se transformó en una fiesta porque los elfos silvanos reconocían en los elfos de Rivendel a parientes lejanos. Las hermosas voces se unían en canciones de hermosas melodiosas de tiempos mucho más antiguos.

Fue después de la comida que Thranduil se aproximó a Legolas para preguntar qué había sido de su capitana, Tauriel, porque simplemente había desaparecido.

—No me digas que fue idea tuya ir sin ella a escoltar a Lord Elrond hasta los límites del bosque, porque sabes que hay más.

—Bueno, padre, ella hubiera venido su hubiese podido –Legolas trató de explicar sin complicar mucho las cosas —, Pero no fue su culpa, de seguro cuando la veas entenderás, no fue por indisciplina o irresponsabilidad.

Mientras tanto Elrond decidió que quería alejarse del bullicio de la fiesta y silenciosamente salió del salón para dirigirse a un sitio más tranquilo.

Tal vez fue el vino que Thranduil no escatimó para su invitado, o que simplemente la fortaleza tenía un diseño laberíntico, el resultado fue que Elrond se perdió en uno de los muchos pasillos y escaleras que van y vienen dentro de la montaña.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar a que alguien pasara por ahí para pedirle por una dirección. Se sentó una silla mientras despejaba su mente cuando se sintió observado.

—Sé que me observas –dijo tranquilamente —¿Quién eres?

Detrás de una de las paredes se asomó Tauriel, estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas al igual que sus cabellos.

—Lamento haberle incomodado señor, no fue mi intención molestarle. Me disculpo con usted.

—Muchacha, no te avergüences de este modo, no tienes nada de que disculparte. Tal vez podrías hacerme un favor.

—¿Cuál será señor?

—Quisiera que me llevaras de vuelta al salón principal, porque me temo que me he perdido.

—Le llevaría con gusto, pero si voy al salón todos me verán.

—¿Y eso por qué es un problema?

—Por esto –dijo ella señalando su cabello —. Mire el color que tiene, naranja, como me contaron tenían el cabello los feanorianos.

Mientras en el salón Legolas le explicaba a su padre los problemas de Tauriel.

—Entonces Radagast derramó sobre la cabeza de Tauriel todo el contenido de ese extraño preparado. No lo hizo a propósito, simplemente no se fijó que ella estaba en la puerta esperando que yo saliera, luego consultar con el istar.

—¿Estás diciendo que ambos salieron sin permiso y llegaron hasta Ered Mithrim, estuvieron husmeando y tomando cosas para que Radagast las examinara y Tauriel terminó con el cabello de otro color?

—Así es padre, no te enojes con ella, fui yo el que quiso ir a ese lugar.

Thranduil no dijo nada más, pero su expresión cambió como si estuviera conteniendo la risa.

Por su parte Elrond trataba de consolar a la elfa que lloraba a mares.

—Ya, ya pequeña no es para tanto, según lo que me cuentas lo que pasó fue que tu cabello pasó por un proceso de oxidación, cosa que ocurre cuando lo mojas en peróxido de hidrógeno que abunda en el norte, en el territorio de Angmar. No se puede deshacer el proceso, pero ya crecerá tu cabello y volverá a tener su color natural.

—Pero mientras tanto ¿qué me van a decir mis compañeros? Que tengo los cabellos como los de Maedhros, el hijo de Fëanor.

—No, querida, eso es imposible, te lo digo yo que he conocido a ese elfo. Sus cabellos no eran naranja como el tuyo, eran de un tono rojizo cobrizo. Aunque yo solamente le conocí al final de su vida, pude ver que todavía conservaba la fortaleza y la luz de Valinor reflejado en las hebras de su brillante cabellera —Elrond habló recordando tiempos muy antiguos — ¿Sabías que su nombre significa el brillo del metal? Me lo explicó un día Maglor, él había decidido tomar ese nombre porque al igual que el metal, fue quemado, golpeado y doblado por Morgoth, pero por resultado sólo templó su carácter, como el buen acero, como un metal tan noble que no cambia su esencia, sino que se hace más resistente y su brillo se incrementa. Por eso los orcos huían de él, no podía verle al rostro que resplandecía como una llama blanca —Luego se volvió hacia Tauriel y añadió —. No tú no te pareces a él, si eso puede ser tomado como algo negativo. Tendrías que haber vivido en la tierra bendecida.

Tauriel miraba a Elrond avergonzada, no ya por su cabello, sino que ahora se sentía como una tonta por su comportamiento inmaduro.

—Lo siento señor Elrond, he sido una tonta. Ahora mismo le llevaré al salón del banquete.

Se toparon con Thranduil en el camino, quien salió a buscar a Elrond personalmente. Le dirigió un simple vistazo a Tauriel y sonrió inevitablemente. En verdad su cabello era naranja como una zanahoria. Ella saludó al rey y se marchó por donde había venido.

—Una muchacha interesante, aunque es una lástima por ella —dijo Elrond

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el rey del bosque preocupado — ¿has vislumbrado algo?

—No mucho, pero como te dije en una oportunidad tu reino persistirá cuando muchos reinos élficos ya no existan.

**Notas finales:** No hay registros en ninguna parte que yo conozca, que Elrond hubiese estado alguna vez en Mirkwood, por eso es AU, pero como había comunicación entre Rivendel y el Bosque Negro la idea no es tan imposible. La historia se desarrolla antes de los hechos acontecidos en El Hobbit. Esta historia sin las notas de autor y estas notas finales, consta de 1.085 palabras, porque al final sí pude contar esta historia para que sea adecuada a los requerimientos del reto.


End file.
